fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pigma Dengar
Pigma Dengar (ピグマ・デンガー Piguma Dengā) was once a member of the legendary Star Fox team, but ditched them leaving James McCloud to be kidnapped and Peppy to nearly die. He was later a member of Star Wolf, and then joined the Aparoids after being kicked out of Star Wolf. Biography Pigma is an exceptionally greedy miser who does not care whom he hurts so long as he ends up with a large paycheck in the end. He is also extremely sadistic, as evidenced by his claim of "Daddy screamed REAL good before he died!". He is driven by money and has little sympathy for others. Original Canon Lylat Wars Although Pigma's first appearance was in the unreleased Star Fox 2, he did not make his first official appearance until Star Fox 64. Pigma was one of the legendary members of the first Star Fox Team, headed by James McCloud. After the scientist Andross' exile to Venom, the team was sent to investigate strange activity coming from the planet. Upon their arrival, Pigma's greed caused him to commit treason against Corneria by betraying the Star Fox Team to join Andross. Only Peppy Hare managed to escape. He was later hired to fly for Star Wolf Team, in which he focused his attacks on Peppy, his former teammate. When The Lylat Wars erupted, Star Wolf was hired to bring team Star Fox down. Battle of Fichina Peppy! Long time no see! ''-Star Fox 64 (Fichina) Pigma participated in The Battle of Fichina along with the rest of Star Wolf. He and the team flew in the invasion on the planet and helped capture its main base. When Star Fox arrived to take back the outpost, as well as to diffuse a bomb recently discovered within the base, Pigma and the rest of Star Wolf attempted to stop them. Pigma set his sights on Peppy, and would continue to taunt his former teammate by gloating about the reward he was receiving for his mission. Star Fox managed to repel Star Wolf or not, and recaptured the base or vice versa, diffusing the bomb in the process or ultimately blowing up the base. Upon being shot down, Pigma laments the loss of his beautiful reward and screams in anguish as he plummets. If Peppy is not present, he'll chuckle to himself and state that Star Wolf will be getting a whole lot of cash for killing Star Fox. The Battle of Bolse Pigma and Star Wolf were then ordered to protect the Bolse station during the Cornerian offensive of Venom. Star Fox was sent to the station to destroy it, and open a route to Venom. Pigma sneered at Fox saying "Daddy screamed ''REAL good before he died!", showing his extremely sadistic and cruel nature. He continued attacking Peppy, but was again defeated. Star Wolf was again unsuccessful in stopping Star Fox, and the station was destroyed. The Battle of Venom Too bad dad's not here to see ya FAIL! - Star Fox 64 (Venom) In the Cornerian invasion of Venom, a now disfigured Star Wolf were ordered to protect Andross's palace. Pigma suffered serious cranial and eye damage and had a protective helmet and goggles to protect and heal the injury. Pigma got his own Wolfen II and thinks highly of it. Upon arrival, he also "pities" Fox that his dad is not present to see Fox fail his mission. He only expresses disbelief that his Wolfen II, which was superior to the Arwing, was shot down. Like the others, Pigma survived, and apparently recovered from all his injuries. Aparoid Invasion In Star Fox: Assault, it was revealed that Wolf O'Donnell later expelled Pigma from Star Wolf due to his incredible greed and distrustful nature (which might explain the claw marks Pigma now has on his head). He also gave a shoot on sight order to the various Ruffians in the Sargasso Space Zone in case Pigma attempted to get near Wolf's territory. After the initial stages of the Aparoid invasion, he hid away in the military base on Katina (occupied by Aparoids), sending distress beacons which the Star Fox Team soon picked up. After the Katina Base is cleansed of Aparoids, Pigma swoops by and steals the core memory from a large Aparoid, believing it will make him rich. In an interplanetary game of chicken, the Star Fox Team invades the Sargasso Hideout. Just before they succeed, the Star Wolf team enters the scene. After a short dogfight, Wolf reveals that Pigma is no longer part of Star Wolf, but his teammate, Panther, points in the direction where Pigma may be heading. The Star Fox team makes way for Fichina. Once there, they discover that Pigma has deactivated the Climate Control Center, making Fichina a snowy wasteland. Upon investigating, they also find out that Pigma is leading the Aparoids somehow. As they eliminate the Aparoids from Fichina and restore the Climate Control Center, they uncover another clue leading to the Meteo asteroid field. Meanwhile in his ship, Pigma has a nightmare about being assimilated by the Aparoids, in which, in his sleep he replies "Obey us, Obey us, Obey us, Obey". Although he initially wonders if it was simply a dream, he attempts to fight their control, citing that he isn't willing to obey them if it meant turning down a profit. Once the Star Fox team gets through the asteroid field, they finally catch up with Pigma. However, in a last ditch effort to avoid capture, Pigma ultimately undergoes assimilation. Pigma is seen being fused with a seemingly inactive Aparoid spacecraft. He is later transformed in what appears to be an enormous, Aparoid-mutilated face with the spacecraft as its hull and shielding with 6 mechanical, tentacle-like arms tipped with claws as weapons and bomb launchers circling his face, similar to the Gorgon. Eventually, the machine is destroyed by Star Fox, apparently killing Pigma in the process. Anglar Blitz Pigma makes a subsequent appearance in Star Fox Command. His body remains transformed in the shape of a cube-shaped puzzle box cyborg. He can be encountered as a final boss in Sector X and Sector Y. It is revealed that Pigma wanted Star Wolf to bring Star Fox to him, and that the plan to get them there was made by Krystal. Pigma explains that he spared Star Wolf because he found them to be good friends. Pigma also commands some Anglar forces to destroy Star Fox, but he shows up himself after they are defeated. Pigma is then destroyed, which leads to one of two endings (where Falco creates Star Falco and Fox and Falco retire and join the G-Zero Grand Prix). Samueljoo Canon Lylat Wars Pigma was an ex-legendary Star Fox team member, but later a member of Star Wolf after betrays the Star Fox (before he knowing about the Black Swarms existence. Aparoid Attacks He was revealed that been kicked out by Wolf and fused with the Aparoids who been controlled by the Black Swarms. He is destroyed by Samuel while blasting Pigma's head; however he was still alive and tell the truth about the Black Swarms which is the leader of the shadows named Shrads and her bodyguard Miura. As Miura was defeated by combined effort of Samuel Nakaoka and Mias, he joined Team Samuel and assist his former arch-rival the Star Fox. Black Swarms Assault After he joins Team Samuel, he saw Shrads and the Black Swarms and was terribly shocked who toying with Star Fox and Star Wolf battle against themselves then lures Samuel Nakaoka the Second to join her forces which is named him Kursed. Pigma call Mias to stop Samuel Nakaoka as Kursed and bring back to his senses. Star Fox: The Final Assault It is revealed that Pigma survived his battle with the Star Fox team, but is still a cyborg. He appears in Sector X, leading the processing and manufacturing of Venomian artifacts that are being merged into bioweapons, after Oikonny paid him to do so. After meeting Fox, he belittles his lack of resemblance towards his father, much to Fox´s anger. Pigma finally dies after a dogfight against Fox while flying the Wolfen he once used. ''Ultimate Showdown Pigma is one of the thousands of characters to appear in this 2D action battle royale. In the game his character is capable of normal fighting but can also summon his Wolfen II to fly around the battlefield. He has the ability to transform as well into the boss forms seen in the games to allow him to contend with some of the higher level characters in the game, yet loses his ability to utilize his starship in the process. Trivia *Pigma appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. He raises arm attack power by seven. *As Shigeru Miyamoto states in issue 98 of Nintendo Power magazine, in the Japanese version of ''Star Fox 64, "Pigma speaks in the Kansai dialect of Japan. In Kansai, people end their sentences with the word 'dengar.' So, it's sort of a Japanese joke." *In the Japanese version, Pigma was voiced by the late Daisuke Gouri. In the English version of Star Fox 64, he is voiced by David Frederick White. In Star Fox: Assault, he is voiced by Lev Liberman. *Pigma, along with Krystal, are the only 2 characters to hold both Star Fox and Star Wolf membership, although only Pigma's presence on both teams is confirmed to be canon. *Although it was stated that Pigma betrayed his comrades for money, the Japanese manual for Star Fox 64 never stated a specific reason for wanting to serve Andross and betraying Star Fox. It is also to be noted that the Nintendo Power guide implies that Pigma is the reason why Wolf and Fox have a rivalry in the first place. *As Command is unconfirmed to be canon (specifically its endings, two of which Pigma makes his only appearances), it is also unconfirmed whether he really did survive the battle in Assault, thus it is presumed for the moment that he is dead following the Aparoid invasion. *Interestingly enough, Andrew Oikonny has a similar, if shorter story, having left Star Wolf by Assault, being (most likely) killed in the Aparoid invasion, yet turning up alive in Command, with no evidence to his survival outside Command. *The battle with Pigma in Assault is similar to the fight with Gorgon in Star Fox 64. *Pigma can be compared to the equally greedy Wario of the Mario universe. *Pigma is the only Star Wolf member with an in-game reason why he was no longer on the team: He was kicked out because of his incredible greed and distrustful nature. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters